


Christmas

by suckerloveisheavensent



Category: Placebo (UK Band)
Genre: Christmastime, Early Placebo, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerloveisheavensent/pseuds/suckerloveisheavensent
Summary: It was cold in the apartment.





	Christmas

It was cold in the apartment.

The heating bill had been left unpaid for months, the angry PAST DUE stamp a haunting presence on the kitchen counter.

It was so cold, they could see their breath, despite how many blankets they wrapped themselves up in. Brian curled up against Stefan, listening to the old beat up radio. He hummed the songs he knew quietly to himself, the sound soothing the taller man. Stef was waiting for midnight, because Brian made him swear he wouldn't go looking for his present until it was Christmas day. It wasn't the gift Brian got for him that worried him. The older man had been walking around for weeks with a satisfied grin so he knew Brian was happy with what he got him. It was his gift for Brian that worried him. He had cut corners in his already non existent budget for months to be able to afford it. They were barely keeping on top of their rent but Stef hoped it was all worth it to see the look on Brian's face.

The clock struck midnight and the shorter man looked up at the other, practically beaming. “It's time,” he said excitedly, already springing from under the blankets to go retrieve his gift for Stef. He returned with a box, poorly wrapped in newspaper and old magazine ads. “Sorry about that, I was trying to hurry and wrap it before you came home,” Brian muttered sheepishly. He joined Stef back under the covers, watching him open his present. Stefan opened the box and smiled. 

Brian had gotten him a new record player since his had broken last year and he didn't have the money for a new one. This one looked much nicer than the one he had, and it even came with a few records by some of Stefan’s favorite composers. It showed that Brian truly listened to him when he talked about things he was passionate about, even though orchestral music wasn't his cup of tea. 

“Do you like it?” the smaller man asked expectantly. Stef pulled him close, kissing him gently. “I love it. Thank you B.” Stef set his gift aside and got up to retrieve Brian's. He pulled the tall box from the closet, peaking the older man's interest. “It's almost as big as me!” Brian said with a laugh as Stef laid it across his lap. Stef had wrapped the present in blue wrapping paper, Brian's favourite color. He watched him tear through the paper, his heart racing in anticipation. The look on Brian's face when he opened the box was worth all the saving, all the financial struggles. 

It was a cherry red fender jaguar, the one Brian had been eyeing in the guitar shop window ever since they moved in together. It was the one thing Brian wanted more than anything, something to replace the beat up acoustic he had been playing gigs with. Crystal eyes brimming with tears met soft brown. “Stef, it's beautiful,” Brian cried, letting the tears fall. He hugged Stef tightly, so tight Stef couldn't breathe properly. He laughed and hugged him back, listening to Brian ramble excitedly about his gift. “You knew just what I wanted,” the older man said once they the excitement settled down. Brian was strumming his new guitar with cold fingertips while Stefan played one of his new records. “I always do love.” He gently planted a kiss on Brian's head, tussling his dark hair. 

It was cold in the apartment. 

The heating had been off for months, the bill put aside for another day. 

It was Christmas, and they were in love.


End file.
